


Velho Bucky, Novo Bucky

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes was a slut, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Topping from the Bottom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Steve está tendo dificuldades em encarar seu relacionamento com seu melhor amigo. Bucky viveu inúmeras vidas enquanto Steve dormia. Ele é uma pessoa diferente e Steve sente um abismo entre eles.





	Velho Bucky, Novo Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ese fic é um presente para a querida Germana Viana.

Ter o Bucky de volta era maravilhoso e estranho ao mesmo tempo. 

Porque ele era o meu camarada Bucky, o cara que nunca me deixou na mão, que corria atrás de mim o tempo todo impedindo que eu fizesse besteira quando eu era criança, mas ao mesmo tempo... Não era. Desde que voltamos da história toda com Thanos, eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia tirar um tempo para mim. E tempo para mim significava tempo pro Bucky. Desde que ele voltara pro gelo em Wakanda... Eu não tive coragem de encará-lo, não honestamente, não de verdade. A primeira vez que o vi depois daquilo foi naquele hangar antes da batalha e eu... O fato deu ter abraçado e tocado em meu amigo só para perdê-lo de novo naquele mesmo dia... aquilo acabou comigo. 

Eu senti aquele mesmo vazio, aquele frio na alma que era a memória mais recorrente da minha maior falha: aquele trem maldito, acompanhado daquele grito e daquela dor que não cabia no meu imenso novo corpo. Mas eu não tinha tempo nem oportunidade de cair com um avião. Não daquela vez. Daquela vez havia trabalho demais a ser feito e Tony não conseguiria sozinho. Eu vi nos olhos dele a mesma dor. A mesma falha. O mesmo vazio. Eu decidi que não iria aceitar. Não daquela vez. Se havia no universo algo que poderia desfazer pessoas, tinha de haver algo que pudesse trazê-los de volta. Nós não tínhamos outra saída a não ser conseguir. E nós conseguimos. Estavam todos eles de volta. Bucky, Peter, T’Challa, os Guardiões, Groot... 

Shuri se deu ao trabalho de quebrar o controle mental da Hydra sobre Bucky, e ele era um homem livre, estava de volta do limbo do Thanos e mesmo assim... Ali estava eu titubeando em vê-lo. Porque quando ele despertou do gelo... Eu não estava lá. Eu não tive coragem de estar lá. Eu ainda estava magoado com a decisão dele de voltar para o gelo, mesmo que eu entendesse que a decisão era dele e que deveria ser dele e que eu deveria parar de me intrometer. Quando ele voltou da Jóia da Alma... Eu também não estava lá. Eu ainda estava com medo de ter trazido de volta a todos menos... O Bucky. 

Eu tinha tanto medo de ser abandonado. De ser o último. Deixado para trás de novo. A Peggy estava morta e eu não tinha tido o tempo sequer de ficar de luto, os Comandos... Todos me deixaram para trás. E Bucky... Bucky viveu uma vida paralela inteira sem mim, por anos. E eu sentia nesse medo profundo o prospecto de que um dia Natasha também iria partir, e o Sam, e a Wanda, Clint, T’Challa e até o Tony, não importaria o quão teimoso ele fosse e quanto ele lutasse para continuar desafiando a natureza. Todos um dia iriam me deixar. 

Era uma certeza. 

Mas Bucky... Bucky voltou. Voltou para mim. De novo. E de novo. E estava na hora d’eu honrar isso. Portanto era essa a razão d’eu estar naquele avião, com o meu coração ansioso de encarar meus medos.

Quando eu decidi que eu precisava honrar minha promessa para mim mesmo, voltei para Wakanda. Enquanto eu ainda sentia que o QG dos Vingadores era a minha casa, a casa do Bucky não era lá. Por mais que ele amasse o Brooklyn e Nova York. Não havia no mundo um lugar que o Bucky amasse mais do que Wakanda. Lá todos sabiam quem ele era. Todos conheciam seu nome e não o temiam. Ele era só mais um. Um cara que o Rei confiava. Irmão de Armas que procurava paz. E paz lá era o dia-a-dia e ninguém o tratava diferente por causa da falta do seu braço ou porque ele é forte o suficiente para empurrar uma carroça inteira de vibranium só com uma mão. Para eles, Bucky é o Lobo Branco, Ingucka. Shuri e T’Challa o acolheram praticamente como um irmão e o povo fez o mesmo. O Lobo Branco de Wakanda é amado pelo povo, porque ele é um homem de Guerra procurando Paz e Wakanda é Paz. 

Eu nunca me sentiria em casa em Wakanda. Porque a paz me inquietava. Porque Paz para mim era apenas um prelúdio para a desgraça. Sempre haveria alguém que não estaria satisfeito. Porque a natureza humana era assim, de Gurra e conflito. E meu papel sempre fora fazer com que essa Guerra não machucasse os inocentes. Não machucasse os que são de Paz. E o novo Bucky era de muita Paz. E isso me machucava. Como se eu fosse perdê-lo para Paz. Abandonado por mais um dos meus amigos. Eu sentia essa diferença entre nós, essas vidas paralelas que ele viveu e essa nova que havia construído em Wakand como um canyon que me separava dele.

Mas fui a Wakanda mesmo assim. Mesmo com esse peso e esse medo no coração. Meus dedos durante toda a viagem de avião constantemente ocupados rascunhando nas bordas do livro que eu deveria ler o rosto dele. Do meu parceiro, do meu amigo, do Bucky. 

A chegada foi tranquila. Wakanda tem recursos e embora a reconstrução tenha começado ainda existiam muitos sítios de obras ao redor da capital. T’Challa, Shuri e Okoye estavam lá para me receber quando o Quinjet pousou. Foi bom revê-los, mas ainda pude perceber que existia um pequeno conflito de comando. Shuri foi Rainha por todo o tempo em que buscamos por T’Challa e os outros e era visível como algumas vezes a guarda ainda buscava dela a liderança ao invés de T’Challa. Era um reflexo e ás vezes o ar pesava entre nós todos, o fantasma de Thanos nos assolando nessa reação, mas todos mantínhamos as fachadas, educados demais para mencionar. Tony não estava lá para colocar o dedo na ferida como ele costumava fazer. Então tentávamos apenas manter a compostura.

Bucky não estava no aeroporto. 

Eu pedi para não avisarem a ele da minha chegada. Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. 

E surpresa também foi a minha ao vê-lo com visitas quando cheguei a sua casa na aldeia. Natasha estava lá. Seu cabelo de volta a seu costumeiro tom de vermelho vivo visto que o Governo decidiu que depois de salvarmos o universo merecíamos anistia. Foi bom revê-la. Mas confesso que senti uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver o jeito que Bucky a tratava. Por uma razão que eu não compreendi havia uma familiaridade ali. Uma intimidade de toque e olhar e de falar que mostrava que eles se conheciam muito bem. Bem demais. E eu fiquei sem compreender aquilo, o ciúme queimando minhas entranhas como ácido. 

Eles trocavam palavras em russo que eu desconhecia em um tom ameno e zombeteiro. A voz de Bucky acariciava as sílabas de maneira perfeita com a despreocupação de um nativo. A tranquilidade de quem falava russo desde o berço. Graves e erres que eu nunca ouvira em sua voz. A mesma tranquilidade era compartilhada por Natasha e eu vi no Bucky uma pessoa diferente e desconhecida. Outra vida paralela que eu não conhecia. Outro Bucky secreto que perambulou por esse mundo enquanto eu dormia. Essa conclusão sentou-se em meu estômago como se eu tivesse engolido uma pedra de calçada a seco.

Natasha estava de saída quando cheguei. Ela sorriu para mim ao me cumprimentar com aquele jeito dela de fazer as coisas. Aquele olhar que dizia que ela sabia exatamente o que se passava em minha mente. Despediu-se e se foi, me deixando cara a cara com aquele desconhecido que falava russo e morava em uma cabana em um vilarejo em Wakanda. Aquele desconhecido que um dia fora o meu melhor amigo Bucky.

“Hey, Buck. Ou eu deveria dizer Camarada Bucky?” Eu disse, em tom de brincadeira. Embora eu soubesse que meu olhar não era capaz de esconder a dor dessa situação, eu tinha que tentar. Por ele, eu tinha que tentar. 

Ele deu de ombros. A tristeza também viera ao seu olhar, mas como eu, ele preferira a saída do humor. 

“Naquele tempo eu era ‘Soldat’ e olha lá.” Ele respondeu, brincando.

“Então você se lembra?” Perguntei estragando essa leveza, mas ele me respondeu com sinceridade. 

“De algumas coisas. Outras... ainda não voltaram. Ás vezes, acho que não vão voltar nunca.” Ele meneou a cabeça e olhou para o chão como que checando o que havia voltado e as lacunas que restavam. “Eu lembrei da Natalia.” Ele disse e o nome soava russo, com os ‘eles’ e os ‘as’ bem marcados. 

“Não sabia que você a conhecia... Antes...” Eu confessei. Nunca sequer havia me passado pela cabeça. Quando Natasha falara dele ela havia falado como se ele fosse um monstro. Um fantasma. Um fantoche.

“Eu a treinei, Steve.” Ele me encarou com horror. “Eu a treinei e... E fomos amantes e... Eu nem sequer tive qualquer memória dela quando a vi na ponte. Eu atirei nela e nem pisquei. Steve...”

“Bucky...” eu me aproximei e não resisti abraçá-lo para confortá-lo. “Hey...” Eu fiz questão de levantar os olhos dele e fazer com que ele me encarasse e entendesse. “Ela está bem. Ela está viva. E ela veio te ver.” Eu afirmei, e respirando fundo, eu continuei. “Talvez ainda haja esperança pra vocês.” Eu disse. Bucky era um cara que gostara de muitas garotas. Saber que ele fora amante de Natasha, que ele a havia treinado... Eu torci por eles. Mesmo que eu tivesse ciúmes de ver meus melhores amigos juntos e me sentir ‘sobrando’, eu não tinha como não desejar a felicidade deles, do Bucky. Ele mais que ninguém merecia essa chance. E a dor sempre no fundo do peito, aquele peso de todas as vezes que ele saíra com alguém estava ali novamente. Uma sensação antiga, conhecida e tão pequena e mesquinha comparada com os vazios que eu senti quando ele me faltou. Algo tão bobo. Eu poderia viver uma eternidade com esse pequeno incômodo se eu soubesse que ele estaria ali, comigo... Até o fim da linha. 

“Não, Steve.” Ele me disse e ele parecia leve ao falar da Natasha, mas a Hydra ainda era um assunto indigesto e desesperador. “Natalia é uma sobrevivente e isso foi há uma vida atrás. Ela seguiu seu caminho. Ela e o Dr. Banner têm muito a discutir. O que me mata é que eu nem mesmo a reconheci. É que a Hydra destruiu tudo que eu sabia dela. Tudo que eu vivi com ela. Do jeito que ela destruiu muito do que eu vivi com você. Ás vezes, eu penso em como bebemos na noite em que você vendeu seu primeiro desenho, mas não consigo lembrar do desenho. É um branco. Como a idade das minhas irmãs. Ou o cheiro do pão caseiro da minha mãe que eu adorava. E embora muito tenha voltado... Esses... buracos... Eles... me assustam. Como se, mais dia, menos dia, eles fossem crescer e engolir tudo de novo.”

Ele me deu um riso amarelo que era tudo menos alegre. “Poxa, você me visita pela primeira vez em... nem sei quanto tempo e eu fico aqui reclamando da vida. Venha, a Natalia trouxe Vodka russa. Não faz nem cócegas em gente como nós dois, mas desce queimando.” Ele sorriu e me levou até a mesa retangular onde ele comia. As cadeiras pareciam que iam despencar com o meu peso. Olhei feio para a infinidade das costas dele cobertas por uma regata preta apertada. 

“Bucky, você é amigo do Rei e da Princesa. Tenho certeza que T’Challa ficaria horrorizado de sentar nessa mesa. Não parece nada seguro.” Ele se voltou para mim com um sorriso no rosto, dois copos de shot e a garrafa de vodka.

“Steve, pode falar o que quiser da minha mesa. Ela não vai a lugar algum. Eu mesmo a fiz. Se não aguentar, a culpa é toda sua por ser pesado.”

“Tá me chamando de gordo?” Eu levantei a sobrancelha. “Se o problema é dinheiro, o governo atualizou minha pensão e a SHIELD não pagava mal. Eu consegui descongelar as contas depois de... você sabe.” Eu disse evitando falar de Thanos. Era cedo demais para sequer mencionar o cara de uva-passa, como Tony gostava de chamá-lo. “Posso ajudar.”

“Steve, você sabe que eu sempre me virei. Eu sustentava nosso apartamento sozinho, se você se lembra. Mesmo quando eu era procurado eu sempre dei um jeito.”

“Eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou falando. Agora eu posso te ajudar.” Insisti, com veemência. 

“Você sempre ajudou.” Ele disse, e seus olhos eram afáveis e eu me senti como se ainda fosse pequeno e franzino. Como se esse ainda fosse... O meu Bucky.

“Agora pára de implicar com a minha mesa e bebe, punk.” Ele disse e eu virei a coisa toda num gole. Definitivamente descia queimando. Pena que não ia fazer efeito.

“Nessas horas, eu bem que queria aquele negócio que o Thor trouxe na última festa que tivemos antes do Ultron. Aquilo sim podia derrubar.” Steve riu e Bucky se levantou animado procurando algo nos armários da diminuta cozinha/sala de estar.

“Talvez...” Ele disse pensando alto. “Eu acho que ele me deu uma garrafa de algo que na época eu não dei muita importância por ser álcool... Mas se essa coisa funciona em nós, pode ser que a gente possa se divertir mais do que a gente esperava.” Ele riu alto, fuçando entre as coisas no armário.

“Ele te deu uma garrafa de Hidromel de Asgard?” Perguntei com alarme na voz. Não sabia que eles estavam tão próximos.

“Rocket havia me convidado para beber e eu disse que era impossível pra mim. Thor ouviu a conversa e me deu essa belezinha.” Ele disse com a garrafa na mão depois de tê-la encontrado, beijando o rótulo como se fosse um tesouro. “Ele disse que eu ia gostar e para eu convidar você para beber, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu não estava prestando muita atenção, porque metade do que ele falava era sobre o irmão morto e eu nem o conheci.”

“Bucky, dê graças a Deus, porque o Loki era no mínimo... Difícil.” Eu disse, tentando não falar mal do dos mortos, mas era difícil quando o assunto era o Trapaceiro. “Quase destruiu Manhatan com um exército alienígena.” Tive de completar.

“O irmão dele era esse Loki? E eu pensei que vocês tinham problemas comigo...” Ele riu da chacota que fizera consigo.

“Você não sabe da missa a metade. Parece que a gente vive procurando sarna para se coçar.” Eu disse analisando em segundos as decisões auto-destrutivas de cada Vingador. 

“Você fala de sarna pra se coçar e eu lembro de casa. Do nosso apartamento no Brooklin.” Ele riu novamente.

“Espera a gente começar a beber para chorar, Buck.” Eu ri. “E eu que pensei que aqui era sua casa agora.”

“E é... Mas não é a mesma coisa sem você. Você podia vir passar um tempo aqui. Sinto falta dos ataques de asma.” O papo com eles era fluido e engraçado. Fazia tempo que Steve não se encontrava com um amigo com quem tivesse tão poucas barreiras e com quem pudesse expor seus medos e opiniões. Era como se eles voltassem no tempo e não houvesse mais distância.

“Se é disso que você sente falta, nem adianta convidar. Esses são coisa do passado. Nunca mais tive.” Expliquei.

“Eu sei... Mas agora que eu lembro das coisas, ás vezes... não consigo dormir porque não te ouço respirar por perto.” Bucky confessou. A última parte quase inaudível, e as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

Eu segurei sua mão para lhe dar força. Eu compreendia como era lidar com um mundo tão mudado. Tão diferente do que conhecíamos. Era engraçado pensar que era a falta do meu respirar que o impedia de dormir em vez dos pesadelos de guerra que me mantinham insone. 

Assenti com a cabeça. Com um gesto ele sabia que eu iria dormir lá. Que seria uma festa do pijama para gente grande, pra lembrar como era quando a gente era moleque. Eu fiquei animado de poder reviver isso, mesmo sabendo que não seria igual. Nós não éramos os mesmos. Mas era bom pra lembrar que ele estava ali. Sólido e real até o fim da linha.

A essa altura ambos já havíamos bebido pelo menos uns 2 copos cada do Hidromel mágico de Thor. E aquilo era mais forte que coice de mula. 

O cabelo dele caiu sobre o olho e mesmo que estivéssemos ali juntos eu quase não reconheci meu melhor amigo atrás daquela barba e daquele cabelo longo. E mesmo assim... Eu vi nele uma beleza que nunca havia notado. Como um artista eu sempre vi a beleza nas coisas. No reflexo de uma poça d’água no chão de uma viela, um cair da tarde desenhando Manhatam, a ponte do Brooklyn... E eu sempre vira em Bucky a beleza limpa e honesta de um cara trabalhador que tinha três empregos, o rosto sempre bem barbeado, brilhantina no cabelo e que quando saía com os brotos tomava banho de perfume barato. Era tudo parte do charme. E charme nada mais é que beleza em movimento. E Bucky era exatamente isso quando saía para dançar e para beber. Era um sorriso sacana e umas palavras sedutoras que eram em grande parte balela pura.

Esse Bucky a minha frente também era belo. Mas completamente diferente. Seu cabelo comprido e a barba lhe davam um ar mais solene, mais castigado e mais indomável também, mais selvagem, tão diferente de tudo que nós julgávamos respeitável no nosso tempo ou tudo o que nos ensinaram que era respeitável. Ele era grande e silencioso na maior parte do tempo, ficando no fundo das grandes reuniões de pessoas, com poucas palavras, mas comunicando seu agrado com coisas simples com um sorriso que era tão distante daquele sorriso de cabaré que ele mostrara antigamente, mas o atual era tão mais sincero apesar de pequeno na maior parte do tempo. Ele tinha essas sombras em seu olhar, o novo Bucky. E embora alguns fantasmas já o assombrassem durante a Guerra... Os fantasmas do novo Bucky eram tantos que seus sorrisos raros e pequenos eram coisas honestas e livres porque ele mesmo parecia entender o valor destes pequenos e brilhantes tesouros. O incrível em estar com ele naquela noite era que ele sorria e gargalhava livremente e eu me sentia o homem mais rico do universo. Ele era uma visão. Beleza inigualável como o antigo Bucky, mas diferente. Mais... instintivo. Mais... sensual. Eu nem sei o que me fez pensar daquele jeito, mas era a primeira vez que me senti daquela maneira em relação ao meu melhor amigo. Uma voz no fundo da minha mente que soava estranhamente como Stark fez questão de me chamar de mentiroso e hipócrita. Eu sempre tivera esse... esse sentimento por ele mesmo antes de poder nomeá-lo. A vida no século XXI me ensinara muito e ali eu começava a pensar de maneira mais... honesta. O álcool fez isso e fazia tempo demais que eu ficara inebriado.

“Você lembra daquele bar?” Minha boca disse sem minha ordem expressa.

“Qual?” Ele perguntou.

“Aquele no fim da rua!” Eu disse me lembrando daqueles bêbados e em como eles pareciam corajosos tomando liberdades na madrugada mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia dar cadeia e condená-los a morte.

“Aquele bar secreto onde as fadas iam e ás vezes saíam cantarolando de tão bêbadas?” Ele perguntou e suas próprias palavras estavam um pouco enroladas.

“Você sabe que hoje eles são chamados de gays, certo?” Eu me exasperei com o comentário e em como ele estava agindo. Eu queria falar sobre coisas que jamais ousara e aquele comentário me dissuadia.

“Desculpe, Stevinho, se eu não sou politicamente correto como é a moda nesses tempos.” Ele disse, me ironizando como era de seu feitio.

“Quer saber? Eu acho que a Shuri é uma péssima influência sobre você.” Eu o repreendi e ele riu alto. 

“Se você quer saber, eu achava as fadas mágicas. Eles sempre foram de coragem fantástica por serem quem eram. Hoje, depois de tudo que eu perdi e de todas as vezes que... Eles, Hydra, me montou e desmontou, eu tenho que dizer que eles eram grandes! Graandes como heróis! Como reis!” Ele começara simples, mas o tom de sua voz ficava mais alto até que ele estava gritando como se saudasse os gays de antigamente como heróis de guerra! Ele bateu com os punhos na mesa que quebrou-se ao meio sob o peso do punho de vibranium. Por sorte eu segurara a garrafa e meu copo, mas não tive como salvar o dele que se espatifou no chão. Ele parou como se desacreditasse o que havia acontecido, piscando, atônito. 

Eu olhei para ele, e sua expressão era divertida demais. Ali sentado, parado, piscando como uma coruja, com aquela surpresa estampada no rosto, a mesa que ele trabalhara tanto partida ao meio com cacos de vidro barato do copo ao redor dos pedaços. Eu comecei a rir. Ainda tentei segurar em respeito ao trabalho que ele colocara na mesa, mas era impossível. Ele estava tão fofo. Eu sei que não é padrão chamar seu amigo ex-militar, ex-assassino da Hydra de fofo, mas ele estava tão fofo que eu só conseguia rir. Alto e sem reservas.

E quando eu vi, ele estava rindo comigo.

Estávamos rindo e ele se levantou e começou a dançar e a cantar uma música em russo que eu nunca ouvira, mas era maravilhoso. Suas bochechas rosadas do álcool, sua dança desajeitada, o som de sua voz grave enrolando os erres, e abrindo as vogais e a voz dele... Era mais sensual que todas as dançarinas francesas que vimos semi-nuas na Guerra. E eu não sou de usar esse tipo de palavreado, mas a voz dele... Estava indo direto pros meus países baixos. E quando vi... Ele já estava me abraçando por trás da cadeira com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu ria com ele, o calor de sua pele, a música, o bendito Hidromel Asgardiano, doce... Eu queria o novo Bucky como eu queria o antigo e, pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida... eu estava bêbado o suficiente para admitir pra mim mesmo.

Eu o puxei pelo braço metálico e ele não esperava ou não se importava, portanto eu consegui puxá-lo pra mim com facilidade aproveitando a proximidade dele para prendê-lo pela cintura no círculo dos meus braços. 

Olhei para cima, bem nos seus olhos. Trouxe ele tão perto de mim que eu repirava o ar que saía de sua boca sorridente. E ele parou de cantar.

Tomei corage e...

“Buck, eu....”

“Shhh... Não estraga.” Ele disse e me beijou. 

E qualquer capacidade de pensamento decidiu que aquele era o momento perfeito para um número de desaparecimento. Tudo o que eu queria era mais do Bucky. Era o cheiro da sua pele, o gosto do seu suor, o raspar de sua barba no meu rosto enquanto eu tentava com afinco devorar aquela boca. Aquele era o melhor beijo que provara. Era o beijo da minha vida. O amor da minha vida. Eu amara Peggy sim, mas porque eu achava que Bucky era total e completamente impossível. Um sonho juvenil. Mas ali estava ele. Subindo no meu colo como se fosse uma coisa corriqueira entre nós. Provocando e se deliciando com grunhidos que nasciam no fundo da minha garganta enquanto ele movia seu corpo sobre a minha ereção. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo e por um momento eu pensei que não era justo e que eu não merecia isso depois de esperar por tanto tempo. Eu enchi a mão com ambos os globos de carne que formavam aquele traseiro perfeito e apertei com força, o apertando contra mim.

Aqueles lábios adocicados de Hidromel arfaram ao final do beijo e seus olhos me encararam buscando alguma coisa nos meus. Nos seus, eu enxergava apenas desejo nas pupilas dilatadas e nos lábios vermelhos de tanto serem beijados. 

Fosse o que fosse que procurava ele deve ter encontrado pois logo em seguida ele eficientemente arrancou a própria regata preta e começou a tirar a minha jaqueta. Eu segurei suas mãos um segundo e olhei bem para seu peito desnudo. Tão maior do que era quando trocávamos de roupa nos acampamentos do exército. Mas não era isso que me deixava mesmerizado. Era o fato de ser o Bucky. O fato que eu rascunhara esse peito nos meus sketches um milhão de vezes. Eu sabia as proporções de cór. Desde antes dele ter atingido a puberdade e ficado mais forte. Quando o treino do exército o deixara mais definido. Eu conhecia tudo isso. Esse era o peito do novo Bucky e eu queria guardar na memória a luz que dançava em sua pele. Não resisti... Tive de provar. Lambi uma faixa de saliva sobre seu externo olhando em seus olhos e ele se arrepiou soltando um gemidinho que nunca havia ouvido de sua boca. 

Ele laçou meu cabelo nos dedos metálicos de leve enquanto eu tentava com a língua traçar todos os detalhes que eu costumava traduzir em desenho achando divertido como ele se retorcia quando mordiscava seus mamilos. 

Fiz algo que sempre tive vontade e deixei meus lábios traçarem a carne cicatrizada que delimitava o que separava homem e máquina. O ponto onde terminava o Bucky e começava o Soldado Invernal. O ponto que costurava os dois juntos. O limiar onde a pele de James Buchanan Barnes acabava e começava o braço metálico que hoje era uma obra de Shuri e não o legado da Hydra. Os beijos que depositei ali eram uma promessa, um voto incondicional de aceitação e AMOR. Um símbolo. A prova máxima que eu compreendia que este Bucky que eu beijava e desejava era o Bucky de agora. O Bucky atual e não só o Bucky de carne e osso que eu amara na juventude. Era o meu amor sussurrado em beijos pelo Bucky que canta músicas embriagadas em russo.

Eu percebi então que em vez de gemidos de prazer, havia soluços sem som brotando do homem que eu amava e quando olhei a face que os cabelos escondiam como um véu escuro, vi lágrimas riscando seu rosto. Não havia som em seu choro. Apenas a dificuldade de respirar, o movimento involuntário dos soluços e as lágrimas. Como se ele compreendesse o valor do meu voto. A importância dele. Eu o abracei com força para que ele não esquecesse que eu estava ali. Que ele era meu, mesmo que só por uma noite. Eu me ergui da cadeira segurando Bucky firmemente nos braços, junto ao meu corpo, e o coloquei na cama pequena de solteiro que mal cabia um super-soldado quanto mais dois.

Quando o coloquei ali, olhei para ele e o braço metálico escondia os olhos e a vergonha. Ele ainda soluçava e não conseguiu dizer nada por alguns segundos.

“Bucky, você é lindo.” Eu me senti compelido a explicar.

Ele inspirou como se estivesse saindo da água depois de se afogar.

“Steve...” ele começou e não conseguiu dizer nada. Acalmou-se mais um pouco. Tentou novamente. “Ninguém nunca...” Limpou o rosto. “Ninguém nunca tocou meu ombro assim.”

Eu segurei seu rosto nas minhas mãos enquanto ele falava. “Era sempre... Na Hydra, era com indiferença, crueldade ou curiosidade. Aqui em Wakanda, com pena. Steve...”

“Eu te amo.” Eu respondi e beijei sua boca. “Você todo.” Eu continuei e beijei as trilhas de lágrimas de seus olhos, e depois fiz questão de beijar novamente o queloide ao redor do metal. Depois beijei a palma da mão metálica e tomei dois dos frios dedos de metal em minha boca. Ele corou mais forte ao olhar para mim, as pupilas dilatadas denunciando seu tesão que havia retornado com total fervor.

Sua mão de carne voltou a tentar tirar minha jaqueta e dessa vez conseguiu, puxando e tirando a camiseta branca que eu vestia por baixo com facilidade. Os dedos de metal eram frios contra a minha pele e eu me arrepiei quando ele me acariciou o peito e os mamilos com as mãos espalmadas.

“Steve... Esperei tempo demais por isso.” Ele disse lambendo os beiços como se tivesse sede de mim, com ambas as mãos trabalhando em desafivelar meu cinto e a braguilha do jeans.

“Buck...” Eu nunca me sentira tão excitado na vida. Ele estava deitado na cama e eu ajoelhado entre suas pernas e ele segurando minha calça aberta e se esforçando para abaixar as peças de roupa. “Tira.” Ele disse e eu me apressei em ajudá-lo. 

Até hoje ainda me foge a realidade de que não caímos da cama na tentativa de terminarmos de nos despir, mas acho que tem muito a ver com o quanto eu queria o Bucky e o quanto ele me queria também. Era tesão, era sede, era fome um do outro. Era como se tivéssemos caminhado 90 anos no deserto com o copo d’água logo ali. E pela primeira vez, estava ao alcance dos dedos.

Ele me guiou com as mãos até que me encontrei de pé ao lado da cama. Nu, o frio provocando minha ereção. Ele estava sentado a minha frente. Lambeu os beiços como que salivando pelo meu pau, eu quase não consegui me segurar.  
“Deus salve a América.” Ele teve o disparate de dizer zombando sim, mas com reverência no olhar. Eu nunca me sentira tão exposto, mas não tinha problema se fosse na frente do Bucky. Eu confiava nele. Totalmente.

Ele levou a mão de carne à base do meu pau e lambeu com gosto ao longo da veia inferior fazendo com que eu quase caísse das pernas.

“Buck...” Eu gemi e arfei em seguida quando senti-me envolvido pelos lábios vermelhos até a base, de uma vez. Eu nunca tive muita experiência sexual e por isso não consegui resistir ou avisar, eu gozei com tudo na boca dele. Bucky engoliu tudo sem se fazer de rogado. Ele me fez deitar na cama e subiu em cima de mim, montando em meus quadris. Buck parecia um Deus do Sexo ali e me senti completamente a sua mercê. Como nunca me sentira antes. Eu havia me deitado com damas antes, mas Bucky tinha completo controle sobre mim.

“Steve... Eu te quero tanto.” Ele disse e mordeu os lábios em desejo. Ele estava nu, como eu, e era a visão mais incrível que eu já tivera, deitado olhando para ele daquele ângulo onde eu me sentia dominado e aquilo era... libertador. Mágico. Novo. Como quando vi O Mágico de Oz em cores pela primeira vez. Como quando corri sem ter um ataque de asma pela primeira vez. Naquela cama, nas mãos do meu Bucky, eu não precisava estar no controle. Ali naquela cama, ele podia fazer de mim o que quisesse. Eu não precisava ser forte.

Eu levei as mãos ao corpo dele, provoquei seus mamilos sensíveis, mas ele segurou meus punhos em sua mão de vibranium e os segurou sobre minha cabeça com mais força que o necessário. Ele se debruçou sobre mim, roçou o nariz em minha barba e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

“Sou seu primeiro?”

Assenti com a cabeça não confiando em minha voz. “Eu quero ouvir da sua boca.” Ele disse com o polegar de carne acariciando o meu lábio inferior. Eu limpei a garganta e sussurrei encarando os olhos cinzentos. “Tive 3 mulheres antes, mas você... Você é meu único rapaz. Meu melhor rapaz.”

Bucky lambeu a curva interna da minha orelha, me arrepiando todos os pêlos do corpo e respondeu de maneira safada. “Eu gostaria de te dizer a mesma coisa, mas quando deixava as damas em suas casas, depois de me divertir com elas, ou depois de ser um bom moço por uma noite... Eu ia no bar no fim da rua, ver se alguma das fadas de cabelo claro e olhos azuis toparia um boquete na viela de tráz só para eu poder imaginar que eu estava chupando você.”

A voz dele e as palavra sujas me inebriavam como seu cheiro e eu estava duro de novo. Meu membro em posição de sentido cutucando aquele traseiro perfeito.

Ele alcançou o modesto criado mudo, se esticando sobre mim e xingando baixinho em russo até pescar da gaveta uma embalagem plástica cilíndrica que ao ser aberta exalou um cheiro forte artificial de maçã.

Bucky soltou meus punhos, mas com um olhar deixou bem claro que eu não deveria me mover. Obedeci sem nem sequer saber porquê enquanto ele lambusava os dedos da mão humana generosamente com o líquido incolor com cheiro de maçã.

Ele me olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca entreaberta e o peito arfante, ele levou os dedos ao próprio traseiro, provocando-me ao esbarrar na minha ereção. Eu me senti extremecer em antecipação. Seu rosto se contorcendo de prazer enquanto ele colocava dedo após dedo, relaxando o músculo e gemendo em seu próprio prazer.

Mesmerizado como estava, mal compreendi quando ele me guiou pra dentro de si. Um momento eu estava tentando entender o que se passava e no outro estava afundando na carne do Bucky que me apertava como nunca sentira, por inteiro.

Eu mal podia respirar. Eu me segurei. Eu não queria gozar antes de ter o Bucky desfeito como eu, enlouquecido em seu próprio gozo.

Ele levantou os quadris devagar e se deixou cair e... “Ah...” eu me ouvi gemer. Ele repetiu o movimento uma, duas, três vezes, cada vez mais rápido, tornando o movimento contínuo e meus gemidos em música e quando vi, estava quebrando a madeira da cabeceira da cama na qual eu havia me segurado para evitar desobedecer meu homem. Ele mordeu o lábio, correu a mão sobre sua própria ereção que estava quase roxa, uma, duas, três vezes cada vez mais rápido e até que gozou no meu peito apertando-me ainda mais no seu prazer de forma que não resisti mais e sentei na cama mudando o ângulo e penetrando-o mais fundo, uma, duas, três vezes e gozando eu também dentro de seu calor. Ficamos ali. Agarrados um ao outro. Estáticos de êxtase. Intoxicados. E adorando cada segundo.

“Eu te amo, Buck.” Confessei num sussurro abafado contra o seu ombro. A ereção esmorecendo dentro dele e saindo por si só, meu gozo abundante escorrendo assim como o dele pelo meu peito. O silêncio pontuado apenas pela nossa respiração.

Senti seus dedos acariciarem com ternura a pelugem na base da minha nuca.

“Sempre te amei. Sempre vou te amar.”

E minha alma ressoou com essa verdade ao som de uma música que ouvira em algum lugar, em algum elevador esquecido...

 

Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar

E cada verso meu será  
Pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda minha vida

Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que essa ausência tua me causou

Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida

Eu sei o que eu vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que essa ausência tua me causou

Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida

 

FIM


End file.
